Incandescence
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: Schuldig gives in one more time. (BradSchu)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater **Fandom**: Weiss Kreuz **Rating**: R **Summary**: Schuldig gives in one more time. **Disclaimer**: Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss own Weiss Kreuz. They made the characters gay, not me. So if you don't like it take it up with Koyasu. But then every single role he's played has been gay (can YOU think of one that isn't?) **Author's Notes**: Weiss is one of those animes that you just have to pair everyone with everyone. They all need their chances with each other and trust me that can spawn some amusing conversations. However, Brad and Schuldig have a bond that I feel can just not be broken. Sure I think that Schuldig can be a complete manslut. I love Schu/Aya (and basically any pairing with Schu) just as much as the next Schu fan girl. But Brad and Schu have something going on. And whatever that thing is, it's beautiful. **Apologies**: I usually see Schuldig as the seme (or at least a bratty "but really I am in control or I'm gonna make your sex hell" uke) but… this isn't one of those. It's dark and bordering non-con (I think; I've never written non-con before…) I wanted to write something CUTE between the two (or at least "you're such a brat! But I still love you" ish) but that didn't happen… To help you all out Schu is NOT 22 in this fic. I see it more as a pre-series thing where Schu is about 17 and Brad's about 22. It's more of a "several months after Schu was picked up by Estet" sort of thing… has rambled for far too long now And don't think Brad is a bastard! I really love the guy, really!

Incandescence

"I thought I told you to stay away from the kid."

"Oh? Getting jealous?" Schuldig's eyes flashed mischievously as he glanced over to the other man. With a grin he resumed lighting his cigarette.

Behind silver framed glasses, golden-brown eyes shut. "That's not what I meant. You're the jealous type, not me. If you hang around him any longer you're going to get yourself hurt."

Schuldig scowled. "Thank you for the sympathy and advice Brad, but I know what I'm doing." Eyebrows furrowing together, blue eyes glanced away. "You don't need to tell me what to do."

"Don't I?" Brad smirked a little but the humour did not show in his eyes. "I've seen the way that you look at him. I've seen the way you obsess over him…"

"Stop it."

A dark eyebrow rose. "Oh? Why should I?" Brad rested his chin atop his entwined fingers, elbows braced on the wooden desk. "Our orders are to eliminate the mice, not pine after them."

"I'm not pining."

"Then what are you doing exactly?"

Schuldig paused; long fingers trembling as he held his cigarette. As calmly as he could he took a drag. "I merely… find the kitten interesting is all."

"How interesting?"

"What should it matter to you anyway?" Schuldig shot back. "If it was up to you I wouldn't be able to do anything. You'd rather just lock me up in your room for eternity wouldn't you? Let nobody else see me, let alone touch me."

Dark golden eyes narrowed and Brad sighed. "It's because you always get so carried away."

"As if," and Schuldig glared. "You _know_ that I can't live like this. I don't know why I ever agreed to this in the first place. I can't _take_ this anymore! How much longer does this have to continue for?"

"Until the mission is finally carried out." Brad shook a few strands of his dark hair out of his eyes. "You knew the full extent of what you were getting into before you agreed. Why did you agree then if you could not handle it?"

Schuldig fell into the velvet cushioned chair beside him, both of his hands nervously sliding through his dishevelled hair. "You know why…"

Another smirk twitched across Brad's lips and the man rose to his feet, striding around the desk to gaze down at the red head. "Yes… I do. But I enjoy hearing you say it." It was Brad's turn to give a mischievous smirk. "Tell me again Schuldig… Why exactly did you join my cause…?"

"Bastard…" Schuldig breathed the word, yet already he was out of the chair and kneeling on the floor before the dark haired man. Already he was licking his lips and his fingers sought out the fastenings of Brad's pale coloured slacks. "You're nothing but a bastard…"

"Aa, and you're nothing but a cheap trick. Remember that Schuldig…" Brad murmured, his fingers sliding through that glossy thick red hair. "Remember all that I can so easily take away from you."

Schuldig winced, images and voices of his past resurfacing inside of his mind, overwhelming him suddenly. This was all that he could do to save them, this is all that there was left for him…

"Don't get close to that boy again. Do I make myself clear?"

Choking back a sob, Schuldig bowed his head. "Yes… perfectly…"

Inside of himself, another piece of the boy he once was died another death.


End file.
